Trickster s
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: The apocalypse has started. Lucifer is free now. It s time for Loki to go home and to Gabriel. Together there is nothing that can stop them. Hell and Heaven aren't going to know what hit them. See the Trickster shattered the prophecy and bring angels and demons to their kneels.
1. Chapter 1

" _Are you sure that you want to do this, Loki?" The former Archangel had said looking into the eyes of his counterpart whit worry. They had talked about this a lot in the past century but it still molested him the fact that he was sending a young child to a new world to take care of his sins when he will have a new beginning here in Asgard._

" _Yes." The child said whit a tiny smile. His green eyes shining whit determination and expectation. He wanted to scape of the palace and Asgard. Gaining freedom and almost unlimited power was just a plus. A good one, but not the best. No, that one was being able to help his friend and mentor._

" _Ok, then," Gabriel said whit a sigh._

 _There was no way back after this. But it was necessary. He couldn't return to his dimension. It would kill him. Almost in a literal form. Because the grieve for what happened what his brothers will consume him. He was starting to get tainted and that would not be good for any. A crazy Archangel was not something to mess whit. And the world didn't need another one._

"FUJS RIDMB FDAR DIREDNBU DUAN UNESERSA PAEH" _He intoned whit force letting the magic surrounded and starting the ritual that will permit them to exchange souls and bodies. It was something forbidden by his Father but it didn't matter anymore. Because after this He wouldn't be his father anymore._

 _He screamed._

 _The pain of having his grace rip out of him was unimaginable._

 _The world exploded in a white fire._

 _And he stopped being Gabriel, the archangel of vengeance and justice, His messenger._

 _So he became Loki God of Lies and Chaos._

* * *

Loki was sitting in his cell whit an air of laziness surrounding him. The Asgardian prison was so petty that it would so easily get out if he really tried. He actually was bored and trying to imagine forms to entertain himself that didn't mean have to break out of the glass room when it happened.

The entire dimension staggered.

It was very subtle. As the change was only to be noted for the most powerful beings and most of them didn't know what it meant.

But he did.

The seal had been broken.

 _Lucifer had been freed from the cage._

His brothers were going to start the Apocalypse in his dimension.

Gabriel was going to be in the middle of a war that was not his. And probably die in it because the child may have the power of a grow up Archangel but he still was a fledgling. And furthermore, Gabriel was a trickster at heart. He wasn't a warrior. He didn't have the heart to go and kill any of his brothers even if that means saving himself.

Fuck.

He needs to go home. And it has to happen fast.

His little game whit Thanos could wait.

This was more important.

Loki standed up. His green eyes were shining with a supernatural glow. His power cracking and roaring. The God destroyed the prison in what he was being held and vanished in the air. Leaving Asgard behind and moving along the cracks between the worlds until Midgard.

He needed help to open a portal big and powerful enough to permit him to go home. Fortunately he knew the man that guarded that secrets – The ones he had given the late Master of the guardians. That woman that called herself "The Ancient One".

She had been a good friend. And it actually made him sad learning that she had passed but at least her replacement was a natural warlock and a fast learner. _Doctor Strange_ was a very interesting man. Almost as interesting as Antony Stark.

He had been watching both of them a long time and he was fascinated by them. Because in a way they were similar to him. Thanks to his little concern about the two mortals he knew where to go.

The Stark Tower.

Apparently Strange and Ironman, along with the Avengers, were having a party -or something similar to one- to celebrate their victory against a dark warrior called Magneto.

Loki appears in the middle of the dining room. His eyes fixed in the man whit the red cape and ignoring the others, doing aside the curses and threats that they screamed at him. As well the horrified faces and shocked expression of the heroes when they discovered that they weren't able to move.

"Strange. I´m in need of your assistance"

* * *

Tony Stark wasn't feeling the aster right now. They had a very horrible encounter whit some dude that could control metal. He had been used like a puppet and had been thrown into a wall. So yeah, not his favorite enemy. And to be the cherry on the cake the favorite mass murder of everyone appear in his diner room!

But that wasn't the worst. Oh, no. The worst was that a maniac god had them immobilized!

…and was asking help at Strange?

 _What in hell?_

The genius observed whit incredulity when Stephen only arched an eyebrow and looked to the mad man with interest and answered "And what is that thing that you need from me, Loki God of Lies and Chaos?"

Really? The asshole was looking so smug and proud! Like it was some kind of victory that Loki was asking him for help.

"I need you to summon The Fates. I need to go Home and fast." Reindeer Game´s voice sound so dark and serious that make Tony shivered as it was a tone that speaks of death. But that didn't avoid that the words pick up his attention.

What was that of ´return home´?

Hadn't he been imprisoned in Asgard?

That place was Thor´s brother home, right?

And who were The Fates?

And why the hell had Strange gone so pale at hearing the words of the super-villain?

* * *

"Oh, god" that was the only thing that came from Stephen's lips.

He had read about Loki, about what had been a long time ago. And knew that some of the magic that was learned in the temples was a gift from the being that once was called Gabriel. He knew that Loki needed something big if he was desperate enough to blow his cover. But he didn't had thought that it would be _this._

The Fates were the masters of destiny.

Loki was going to do something that will mess whit their domain so he wanted to ask for permission.

"I mean. Yes, of course…I will be back in a few minutes. "The warlock said recovering his composure at the time he stands up. Immediately he opened one portal to his temple.

Loki´s posture said that he didn't have much time and it was a matter of great importance, so yeah. Stephen was going to do whatever he needs to help the dark-haired man.

* * *

Loki visibly relaxed when the magician left the tower to find the items. He was one step closer to go home and fix things. Maybe. He didn't want to face The Fates but it was necessary. Gabriel was his responsibility. He couldn't let the kid die because of his mistakes.

When he relaxed. He realizes that he was restraining the Avengers, including the green beast. Something that he wasn't supposed to be able to do.

Ugh.

He had fucked up his cover.

Well, it didn't matter anymore. He was going to leave to never return. He was sure of that. After all, the probabilities of him perishing in the coming war were very high. And he didn't like this universe anymore, to be honest. Asgard and Thor beginning to being boring two centuries ago. And the only interesting thing going was his little game whit Thanos.

Fucking asshole.

He did want revenge. But…

His pride wasn't as important as Gabriel's safety.

So yeah. He could enjoy his last moment's whit the team of superheroes.

He release them. Well, more or less. Now, they could move more, but they were still trapped under his spell.

A chorus of blasphemies was going on from Ironman and Hawkeye. And some more polite questioning from Captain America, Dr. Banner, and Black Widow. But the one he chose to pay attention was his adopted idiot who was still hollowing at him.

"BROTHER!"

"Yes, Thor?" the green-eyed man asked the God of Thunder whit amusement.

"RELEASE US AT ONCE, BROTHER!" Ugh, that fool had never understood the mean of subtlety. So many centuries wasted in trying to put a brain in that head. At least he was beginning to get better. More or least.

"Not your brother."

* * *

It freaks out every one of them.

Loki had sounded calm. Like he was stating a fact. A boring one for that matter.

There was no anger or hurt in his voice anymore. Only a frosting calm.

He looked different too. His posture was different, Natasha saw the changes whit ease. Loki´s posture made him saw older, experimented and _dangerous_. She realized whit a great amount of surprise that she felt threatened. That hadn't happened before because she was used to thinking in Loki like a madman. But this Loki was a warrior, a force that she didn't want to cross.

"I have many of brother and sisters, but you are not one of them. And I´m actually very glad for that because if you were I will have to kill you on the spot" Loki´s eyes were sorrowful now. Like it was hurting only by saying it. But at the same time, the god eyes were full of determination.

That and the 'I'm going home' thing makes them all pause. The Avenger´s stop screaming and fighting against their ties.

"…What?" Tony voiced what they were thinking.

"What do you mean whit that, brother?" Thor sounded worried. His tone more low and normal in volume. He was more serious than ever before the team had seen him before, so they weren't feeling any type of confidence at seeing their most bold and cheerful member like act like that.

"Like I said, not your brother. But I _do_ like you. More than my brothers, so I´m going to explain before I go. So you have until Strange returns to ask questions. Feel free to ask whatever. I will try to answer most of them"

His form of discourse had changed. He sounded more like Tony than Thor. It was weird. And a very perturbing view.

A few moments of silence. Then…

"Where are you going?"

"Who are the Fates?"

"What the hell is happening?"

Loki looked amused by the three question said almost at the same time by Thor, Tony, and Clint.

"In not in a-no-so specific order: I´m going home. The Fates are the Masters of destiny in every one of the dimensions _._ And you're in the middle of an important event that will change the world as you know it, Barton"

Stunned silence.

"What do you mean whit 'home'?" asked the Asgardian. His blue eyes were dark and a storm was hauled in them.

"My own dimension. I came here to have a new start. But time is over. Lucifer is free now. So I need to go back and save Gabriel´s life" Loki said whit ease, ignoring the disbelieving glances the mortals where giving him at hearing the name of the devil.

"That´s nonsense" Thor denied. Loki was his brother. Even adopted. He was still his brother not a being from another dimension.

"Not really. Do you remember when you and Loki were three thousand four hundred years old? When he started learning magic and the north wing of the palace was consumed by white fire? Well, that was _me_." The dark-haired man answered whit sincerity. He felt no remorse when he saw the light leave Thor´s eyes when he came to the horrifying conclusion that his brother was long lost and Loki was telling the truth.

This because he didn't have a heart. Angels were soldiers. They were not supposed to feel. Loki knew he could feel, he knew all of his brothers and sister could, but they chose not to.

It was a mechanism that their father had given them to be able to follow His commands without a doubt.

He still could turn off his emotions. Even if he wasn't an angel anymore. He was more human than ever, but that only made him more dangerous. He had been forced to grow. Asgardians were fine warriors. He had learn a lot about them. And in actually…

He liked Thor.

He _cared_ for Thor.

But. It didn't matter anymore.

He _loved_ his brothers and was willing to kill every one of them if that meant that Gabriel would be safe.

So yeah. Breaking the blonde heart was _nothing_.

"Any other question?" he asked turning his gaze to the other members of the team.

"Lucifer…like the devil?" asked Steve whit a white face.

"Yeah, Lucifer, like the devil. My big brother of sorts." The God answered whit a grimace.

Technically Lucifer wasn't his brother anymore as he wasn't an angel. But, for principle Lucy, Mike and Raff were his brothers.

The ones that had betrayed him.

The ones that had leaving him behind.

The ones that would die by his hand or would kill him.

The ones that still love with all his heart.

The same ones that hates whit all his being.

"You're fucking with us." Exclaimed Antony in an attempt to deny what he was hearing.

"Oh, please tell me. What I would gain for deceive you? It´s not that I will stay in this dimension any longer than the necessary." Loki said pointing the obvious fault in the other man words. His posture was relaxed as he arched an eyebrow to accompany what he had said.

"What are you going to do once you return to your dimension?" asked whit boldness and well hidden curiosity agent Romanoff.

Loki poured his emerald green eyes into hers. The darkness in his glance was very disturbing, she shivered, but didn't allow herself to look away.

"I´m going to kill him"

* * *

"Kill the devil?" asked an astonished Dr. Banner who still couldn't wrap his head along the idea that Loki had been an angel in a point in the past and that existed another dimension where angels exist in the same existence plane than humans.

"Yes" The former Archangel said whit a fierce determination in his voice. "His existence is a danger to Gabriel's safety so he need to disappear. As well as Michael and every angel or demon that gets in my way."

"Why do you care so much about that 'Gabriel'?" asked Thor whit a faint voice. He was curios and he hoped…

"Because, Gabriel took my place. He is young and inexpert. And he has a good heart. He may be your brother, but he is my other half. We are one. And I would not let him pay for my mistakes." He answered whit a sad smile. He knew what the blond had been asking in reality so he answered. It wasn't going to do thing easier for Thor. After all his baby brother was long lost, Gabriel will rather die to return to Asgard.

It appear that Antony was about to ask something else but all fall silent when Strange returned with some items in his hands. His face serious and solemn.

* * *

Loki let them go.

The team didn't move to attack him. They get out the mage way and let Strange work. Very curious or the ritual. But afraid at the same time. The Fates sounded like a dangerous beings and they didn't want to get their attention in a negative way.

"TUNND RSERD DOEREG DOMBRE AUTAM" The mage said in full Enochian finishing the ritual.

Immediately the room was consume in darkness that lasted for a few moments before three spectral figures of light appear before them.

" **What is your intention summoning us, Trickster?"** The three voices asked like one.

"Returning to my home. Lucifer is free. I´m going to stop him" the resolution in the god voice was evident. He held no fear for the powerful beings in front of him. He had seen the moment HE created them. They were younger than him. He did not fear them.

" **And how do you plan to do it? You are not an Archangel anymore. The Mad Titan was able to control you and force your hand in attacking Earth. Thanos is weaker than Lucifer. You cannot stop him"** The Fates said whit a coldness that make every one –except Loki– shiver and cover in fear.

"Oh, you see. I underestimate The Mad Titan. I was curious about the creature that had the power of a Seraph. But I forgot that this universe have this tings called gems of fate. So when he used one on me, well, it wasn't a happy moment for me. I _hate_ being controlled. So I was planning eating one or two to match his force and put him into the grown" Loki hissed whit anger. "But, now I had this idea. Absorb all of them will give me my force back. I may not being an angel anymore but I´m still one of the more powerful beings in this universe as well in my own! I'm going to stop _them_ even if it is the last thing I do!

He had a plan to stop them. But it was madness.

The stones were powerful enough to be compared to the grace of an angel. To absorb the seven of them will be disastrous to his body, he knew.

But it exist the chance that he could force the power to become grace and to obey his desires. If he could do it the state of his vessel would not matter. He would heal of every wound and became even stronger than before, maybe stronger than Lucifer and Michael.

Good for him, that no one but the Fates and he knew this. And The Fates could not care less if he died or not. They didn't intervene in the old man business. And the apocalypse was one of this forsaken business

" **So you decide to fight after all…"** The Fates tone was soft and sad. But it regain the intimidating tone that was characteristic of them when they spoke again. **"We will allow it. You were once HIS archangel of Vengeance and Justice. He create you to be His messenger, to be his voice when he couldn't speak to your brothers and sisters anymore. Don't forget it again, Trickster. Because we will not give you another chance"**

Loki merely nodded. Unfazed by the treat. But lightly moved by the words of what he had been. He remembered that two charges, but he wasn't Gabriel anymore. He wasn't His.

The Fates knew this.

After all, the name they used to refer to him was 'Trickster' no 'Angel' or 'Archangel'. He was The God of Lies and Chaos. He was Loki.

Gabriel was his other half. They were one. But he wasn't a celestial creature anymore. His nature was probably more near to demoniac anyway.

" **Come whit us, Trickster."** The Fates ordered.

The God nodded. He gift Thor a smile. He ignored the Avengers and mouthed a 'Thank you' to Strange before go whit The Fates. The beings of light took his wrist whit force and pull him into the darkness, the four of them disappearing from the Tower and the plane that belonged to that dimension.

* * *

Loki knew the void.

He had been there before.

It wasn't a place that he would mean to visit again. But he understood that this place was the best to be for the ritual that he was attempting to do.

The fates had given the chance. He now had the seven stones. He was fooling Thanos and becoming stronger at the same time. It was great.

He reach for the first stone.

The moment his fingers touched the objet his body was consumed by pain.

It was so much energy that it was destroying him!

He…he…need…to…sto…stop…

 _No._

 _It doesn't matter. I need the power to go home and save Gabriel._

He screamed when he felt his body burn.

But never let the stone go.

* * *

Loki didn't have any idea of how long it had been. He didn't care either.

He had done it.

The seven stones were now a part of him. His grace.

Unconscious he had formed a form whit the energy that was similar to Gabriel's, but at the same time it was more dark and feral. He still have six wings, but they weren't golden anymore, now they were dark blue, almost black. His faces had remained almost the same. But his energy was dark and tainted.

He looked like a fallen angel.

Not that was so far to the truth.

He had fallen.

He had proclaimed himself a God.

He smirked.

He wasn't a god. But a Trickster.

Loki extended his new wings. Feeling joy in being able to do it.

It was time to go home.

* * *

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to yo two! Heaven, Hell—I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over" the blond angel said to the pair of hunters that were in front of him.

He so pissed off. T mortals had tricked and tapped him.

Ugh. He was going to get them one he got free form this.

Stupid holy fire.

"Oh, well. What is this? I didn't expect to find you in this situation, Gabriel. Did you really let Lucifer´s and Michael´s vessels trap you?" The voice was silvery and smooth. It was a surprise to the Winchester who immediately turned to see the owner of said voice.

They found a tall dark-haired man, whit green and profound eyes that were shining whit amusement. The man was wearing a kind of armor that make him look like regal and dangerous. His facial features were attractive and he looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Dean Winchester. He was nervous at the stranger arrival. He could sense that the man wasn't human and that he was dangerous. After all he had called them vessels. Only supernatural beings called them that. And it never was something good.

Sam Winchester was looking at the new member of the reunion whit veiled curiosity and caution.

Neither saw the raw smile that appeared in the blond archangel lips at seeing the other man. He immediately relaxed. He didn't know why Loki was here. But it didn't matter.

Loki presence had always being a safe zone for Gabriel. He knew that the pagan god would protect him for everything that mean a treat to his person. He knew that the brothers were screwed.

"Oh, my apologies. Let me introduce myself. I´m Loki. God of Lies and Chaos" the man said whit a depredatory smile in his lips.

* * *

 **Hello there.**

 **This is my way to join my love for Gabriel and Loki. The crossovers I had read it´s always Gabriel possessing Loki´s body. So I tried another approach and this is the result. If you like it write a review.**

 **I don't bite!**

 **Really!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Dean Winchester. He was nervous at the stranger arrival. He could sense that the man wasn't human and that he was dangerous. After all he had called them vessels. Only supernatural beings called them that. And it never was something good._

 _Sam Winchester was looking at the new member of the reunion whit veiled curiosity and caution._

 _Neither saw the raw smile that appeared in the blond archangel lips at seeing the other man. He immediately relaxed. He didn't know why Loki was here. But it didn't matter._

 _Loki presence had always being a safe zone for Gabriel. He knew that the pagan god would protect him for everything that mean a treat to his person. He knew that the brothers were screwed._

 _"Oh, my apologies. Let me introduce myself. I´m Loki. God of Lies and Chaos" the man said whit a depredatory smile in his lips._

"…What?!" was the synchronized answered that the Winchester brothers give him. It was actually cute the way they tensed and how they moved in complete harmony. A harmony that was the result to fight together for a long time. It kind of reminded of how his brother moved. How he and Lucifer moved.

Because, yeah. Maybe Lucifer and Michael had been the golden duo. Buy Lucifer had taught him mostly everything about what it meant to be an archangel from how to hold a sword to how to fly. They were as close as brothers can be.

"But…but I thought that he…" Sam Winchester started. His face spoke of confusion. As well as curiosity.

Loki laughed.

"Oh, he is. But he is also an Archangel" he said whit an amused tone "And also, he is my other half. And you´re going to let him go."

"Right now" His smile was cruel. His eyes dangerous. "Or I will make you"

The air around him began to crack in a physical signal of his magic manifesting itself. A green poison glow making itself present on his skin. Especially in his hands.

It make him look dangerous.

He had learned that _that_ make mortals very nervous. No matter how strong they seemed or believed to be. Because it was raw power. And not matter what, they couldn't defend themselves against it. It was instinctive. It was something that was engraved in his soul.

That was something Angels didn't understood. They were so sure that the world should be reverencing them that they forget to act like what they were: Powerful warriors, the most powerful soldiers in existence. And that in front of mortals who couldn´t see beyond the containers they used and couldn´t understood how great they were in their real forms was a mistake.

But he was a God.

He had been an Asgardian.

He had learn how make humans and every other race fear him.

* * *

Both Hunters paled instantly. It was a sight different of everything they had experience before. It was so different at Gabriel that make them shiver.

The man in front of them was a monster.

Gabriel had played with them.

This man was going to destroy them. And he was going to enjoy it. Dean was sure of it.

This man –Loki– was as terrifying as Azazel. But worse. Much worse. Because this man had no contemplation in assassinating them or doing something really bad to them if his demands were not granted. And they had no way to defend themselves because they were not prepare for this.

In any way or form they would survive it they didn´t let the idiot blonde trickster go.

"Ok. Just…I´m going to release him" He heard Sammy said before he could do anything. He started to move onto the wall with the fire alarm. It wasn't the more orthodox form, but it was the faster one.

"Well, Lucifer was always more intelligent that Michael. Good for you, mortal" The god said at the same time that lowered his hands. He still looked very threatening, but at least now he looked that he would not burned them alive. His eyes were fixed on Sam. Following the movements of his brother, but not in an aggressive manner.

Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, that´s cruel" The Archangel said. And that make Loki to give all his attention to the blonde.

"Not much. I´m only saying the truth" the pagan god said to the Archangel whit a sweet smile. It still was very disturbing the way he was talking about them. Like they were similar to the assholes that pretended to used them and that he had knew them a very personal way, but Dean preferred to not say anything as he did not wanted to attract Loki´s wrath.

"I thought that you like Mike better" Gabriel teased.

"Oh?" Loki sound amused. But then he pouted- and if that wasn't creepy Dean didn't know what would be– and said "Actually, as I like Thor better, you can be right. Lucy and I are more similar that I would like. So, yeah. I don't like him much."

Then, when the water covered them he grimaced and murmured something and the water elevated in the air. He extended his hand to where the fire was and did something that Dean couldn't see and in one instant the fire was gone. And in the next instant they were all dry.

"That's new" the short angel said whit evident surprise.

"Well, I´m a pagan god. Not an angel" Loki explained whit a smug smile

"Then why asked them to free me?" Gabriel asked whit an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Well, I wanted to know if I could have a reason to kill them. Lucifer´s vessel was intelligent enough to agree fast and not to make me angry…so…they would live for a little more" The raven haired man explained causing that both brothers paled.

"Oh, just so you know, I think his name is Samuel" Gabriel informed the other man.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I do not care"

They ignored the wounded sound prevenient for said human.

"Now, come on. We have thinks to do. "The Asgardian said. "If you had already finished to play whit the mortals, that's it" he added like an after tough, looking direct to the archangel eyes. Loki understood that Gabriel was very playful and childish, that he had more interest in playing than him as Gabriel was a fledging,

Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I finished" The Archangel said whit an easy smile. "But I think that you would want to stay. Castiel is here. Actually he is inside of my pocket dimension"

"Castiel?" Loki blinked and tilted his head.

"Yes, Want to see him?" fox smile from the blonde.

"You know Cass?" Dean couldn´t help it. Hearing the name of his angel…ejem...their –yes, their- friend, he just had to ask.

"You´re bossy, aren't you? Just like Michael" The tone of the god was dark and was glaring at the older hunter. Making him swallow and take a step back, his brother was immediately at his side, in a protective manner.

"Ok, that's enough, baby" Gabriel stepped in. He didn´t like the Winchesters, but he did not want that Loki destroy them. After all, he was his other half. And he didn´t wanted Loki to become more like Lucifer than he already was.

Yes.

He could see Loki´s form.

It was so tainted that make him wanted to cry.

But as well he was so happy that his other half was here, as his side.

He touched his hand, gently. Taking his attention from Dean and forcing him to focus in his person. The anger in his eyes disappeared when they connected whit his golden ones.

"So, Castiel?" Gabriel repeated. And Loki nodded.

Both of them knew that Loki had sweet spot for the young ones. Castiel was the baby one in the family and before they had escaped for heaven they had tried to protect him from the inferno their home had become.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the seraph reappeared in the room.

He looked bad. His wings were torn, many feathers had fallen. His energy was tinged with obscurity, it was simply a shadow of what had been in the past. What he was supposed to be.

"He…he fell" Loki murmured. Looking straight to the blue eyes of Castiel, who looked confused and had a frown in his face.

"Yeah, he decide to fight for them. He rebelled" Gabriel informed the older man whit a shrug. He actually like baby Cass even if he had a bad taste in men. Because, Dean? That guy was a complete asshole.

"Who are you?" The seraph inquired, looking at Loki. As he had a similar form to Gabriel, looking like an Archangel, a fallen Archangel, but he knew that the only one who fell into that category was Lucifer as they were not more Archangels.

"He...he is Loki, Cass" Sam said to the young angel, still whit a protective stance in front of his brother. Making the raven angel to look at them, concern shinning in his eyes. His grace spoken of incredulity, as Loki was a pagan god, and the being in front of him wasn't one.

"I have many names, Loki is my favorite. Gabriel was just borrowing for a while" The man intervened. Casting a glance to the hunter, curiosity in his eyes before redirecting his gaze to his younger brother. "Why decide to help the mortals?" he just had to ask. As he didn't see what make the humans so valuable as to fall for them.

"I...I think they are worth it. They're strong. They want to fight, to stop this. That's more than any of our brothers and sister are willing to do." Castiel said. Assuming that Loki was his brother, even if he was a fallen one. His grace was severe and calm, he believed firmly in what he was saying.

"They mortals, Castiel" Loki said. He moved slowly, spreading his wings gently, touching whit the longer ones with the opposite ones, wrapping him in a hug when he was close enough. His physical body being face to face with the blue-eyed man. "They are fighting because if they don't, they´re going to die. Michael and Lucifer are going to destroy them…"

"And if you stay whit them you´re going to die as well" he stated before looking at his other half and tack a few steps back. Leaving the young angel alone, then he extended his hand to Gabriel, smiling when his other half took it. "We don't intent to take sides in this war. But if you need help, you know how to contact us. Good luck, brother" he said before flaying away.

In the next instant he and Gabriel were in England. In a sacred place that was known in the past as one of the point to the access to Asgard. It was closed now, as the pagan gods had been force to be more secretive and careful as the angels and demos were warring in the earth.

* * *

"So, what do we know?" asked the Archangel whit a playful smile.

"We enjoy ourselves, of course" Loki answered whit the same smile. "After all, we haven´t see each other in a long time. We have so much to share"

"I see" Gabriel's eyes were pure gold. Loki´s emerald green. But their smiles were the same ones. You couldn't denied that both of them have the same twisted air around them that make them look dangerous as well as gorgeous and magnificent. It was so easy to see that they weren't humans.

Together the both of them were more than angels.

They were gods in their own right

* * *

 **Second chapther!**

 **Glad to know that you liked the plot!**

 **I wish you enjoy this chapther. Leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

This was awkward. Like, really, _really_ , awkward.

And Gabriel was not sure how he was going to get out of this with his dignity intact. Or even if that was possible considering that his other half, his adoptive family and his girlfriend were in the same room. Not to mention the Winchester brothers, who were also sitting at the conference table, a couple of seats away from his.

Loki was resting his chin in Sam's shoulder, just because he could –and maybe because it made Dean go nuts and his reactions were very funny- as he glared at the goodness that once a time had been Gabriel´s partner.

Of course, any relationship that could have been between them had been forgotten, because Kali had conspired with Baldur to kill him and steal his sword so she could go to war with his brothers. And that was something that neither he, nor Loki, could forgive.

"Really, Gabriel? Of all the gods and goodness in the world, you had to choose _Kali_. What were you thinking?"

That remark of his other half made Kali look murderous. To Gabriel, it was kind of cute, as she was so far from their power that an angry Kali was very similar to having an angry kitten meowing at you.

The gods and the humans, were both muted and frozen, as Loki was not interested in hearing their stupid words. A very good trick, if Gabriel was being sincere. Once he was going to ask Loki to teach him once they had finished with this.

"You know, I don't think this is the right time to discuss my love life…" He started but was interrupted by the chilling sensation that gets through his grace.

Lucifer.

Gabriel gold eyes were covered with fear. And Loki's green eyes narrowed in anger and concern.

"He's here" The god of chaos stated what they both knew in a soft whisper, his body muscles tensing.

He eyed the gods reunited in the hotel and saw many faces, he didn't know much of some of them, but other were so familiar that it hurt. He sees the friends and lovers here. But at the same time all of them were strangers.

Not that it matters, because for Gabriel, these pagan gods were the adoptive family he had chosen to belong to. And that was enough. They wouldn't let them be slaughtered just because they didn't get in the nightmare they had got themselves when they agreed to come to the hotel.

"Lucifer is here and he would exterminate all of you." He said to the gods in a commanding and dark tone. "You don't have a chance to survive his wrath. Nor the wrath of any of us for that matter, so I´m going to give you an advice: Hide in your own world, leave earth and pray to yourselves if you have to, that Angels and Demons stay occupied with their war to focus on you, because that is your only hope to survive"

Then, he glanced to his other half.

"Gabriel. Take them to the nest, they can get themselves to safety from there" He ordered at the same time he got up.

 _That_ would make the young archangel felt useful and retrieve him from the danger at the same time.

Gabriel nodded and put his hands on the shoulder of Odin and Baldur –family first and then the others– before he disappeared.

Loki got close to the Hindu goodness of violence and put his hand around her throat, squeezing just enough that she couldn't breathe for a few moments. "If you _ever_ try to hurt Gabriel again, I´m going to destroy you, Kali. Don't test your luck. If you want a glimpse of what I can do to you, remember what happened with the Egyptian pantheon" Before letting her go, in time too, as one instant later Gabriel appeared and took her and Tsukuyomi, they being the last two.

With the pagans gone he focuses his attention on the human vessels.

"Castiel must love you very much to ask us to keep you safe in his absence" He declared in a soft tone, a tone that it was out of place with the anger in his emerald eyes. "And that we are here, is the proof that we still love him. But don't mistake this as we pledge ourselves to you or your cause."

He had not let them be able to talk as he really didn't like the mortals that were what his brother could have been. Loki hates the Winchester brothers, he really does. Because, if Michael had been more like Dean and Lucifer more like Sam, they could be still in home, being a family.

He hated that the humans could do better than his own brothers. Even if for the same reason he is actually interested in the Samuel, much in the same way Gabriel is. Much like the interest he had had in Stark or Barton, like they were cute pets.

But Castiel had _begged_ them to protect the brothers when he was away in his search of God. A search, that he and Gabriel, both, knew was futile –God was _gone_. No one could find him if he didn't want to be found; And he clearly didn't want to be found– but they had promised, and the trickster never broke a deal. Because they _did_ have honour, no matter what other may think.

"So try to keep yourselves out of trouble until Castiel returns and he can babysit you. Understood?" He then pushed them to a portal that sends them to a hotel in Missouri, a save place for the humans were his brother wouldn't able to follow them.

Heavens bless Frigga and her lessons. Loki would always love her for the spells and rituals she had taught him as all of them were very really useful. Really! Much more than the way the angels used their powers at any rate.

He was tense. He hadn't wanted to meet with his brothers, even if he knew that they would face each other in battle sooner or later, because he still love them. Every one of them, even after all the pain they had caused them and the idea of murder them _hurt…_ but Loki knew that he would do it with a second thought if they threaten Gabriel´s life.

 **OoOoOoO**

The door opens and his brother froze at the door, their gazes connected and the energy inside the room grows cold, but tense and heavy. Ready to explode and get violent. Both of them take stances that would allow them attack or defend in an unconscious way, a first instinct that had been a reflect of their training at noticing what could be a treat to their wellbeing.

His brother is just as Loki remembers, even though, the vessel is new; His brother is a storm that struggles at the chains that try to keep it contained; he smells of ashes and sulphur. Ragged wings, ripped feathers and corrupted grace.

"...Who are you?" Lucifer asks; his tone being a mix of curiosity and suspicious.

"What? Don't you remember me, _Lucy?_ " Loki asked, playfully and with a dark smile on his face.

Lucifer's face twists into something ugly before he hisses "Gabriel." in shock and incredulity; with a sense of horror and pity.

Loki chuckles and says "Long time to not seeing each other, brother." confirming what Lucifer had inquired.

"A shame we´ll not be able of catch up." He says as he extends his wings, letting his grace spill over all the place. Making the entire building tremble at the force. "Because you´re going to die right here, right now."

Lucifer eyes grow as he senses all the fury and anger Loki had keep inside his heart all this centuries. A rage so terrible that not even Michael could recreate something like that; not even when they had warred against each other in heaven.

Lucifer can´t believe what he´s feeling. What he´s seeing.

And he hesitates, because there is no way that the terrible being that is in front of him is his baby brother.

That hesitation is a mistake.

 **OoOoOoO**

The shadowed wings on the floor mark the death of his older brother. Lucifer´s grace had snapped and faded as Loki pierced his heart with his sword, putting an end to their tragic story once for all.

Loki doesn't mourn.

He _can't._

His hearth doesn't feel anything at what he had done. Just a terrible void.

But at his side, Gabriel sobs and cries over the vessel that had contained their brother. Feeling the loss of the archangel in his very core.

He stands there, waiting. His eyes never leaving the marks.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Brother." Castiel says, his voice full of concern and sorrow.

"Hello, little one." Answers Loki, a little and soft smile on his lips. He´s tired, having killed Lucifer broke something inside him. "How are you? Are you returning to the host now that the Apocalypse is over?"

Castiel shook his head, starting to get closer.

"I will stay here, on earth. With the Winchesters…" He admits, opening his broken wings in a silent question for a hug. Smiling when Loki accepted and covered with his biggest set of wings. "But I wanted to know if you and Gabriel would mind if I came to visit."

"Of course not, little one. Both of us would be delight to see you around."

Having Castiel near was doing much for his peace of mind, which surely was what Gabriel had intended when he went looking for the seraph.

They stay like that in a comfortable silence by many hours, just enjoying being able to be with another anger, being able to connect in that intimate and special way that they haven't had the opportunity to do after they leaved the Host.

"What do you plan to do?" Castiel ask, curios blue yes looking up to see Loki´s face.

"I´m not sure…" Loki admits after a few seconds.

And that´s the point. He had always knew what he wanted to do, he was a mischievous spirit, always playing, always bringing chaos and enjoying the reactions of people around him.

But now…

He felt lost.

"Well, darling" Gabriel´s voice pops, bright and carefree. "There is nothing that we can´t do. We are free and powerful, we can do whatever we want. Let´s enjoy all this world had to offer and when it gets boring, let´s us move to the next one."

Loki´s gaze connects with his other half´s.

And his lips forms a smirk, the live returning to his green eyes.

"You´re right, of course, my dear. "

Gabriel smirks right back at him.

"Could I go with you?" Castiel inquires, sounding just like he did when they left Heaven.

This time, their answer is different.

"Of course, baby bro."

This time, there´s nothing to fear.

Nothing that could separate them.


End file.
